


2021 In Zombieland

by Plumetta



Category: Zombieland
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 14:29:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21101000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumetta/pseuds/Plumetta
Summary: Reno and Little Rock discuss a serious topic.





	2021 In Zombieland

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any Zombieland characters, no copyright infringement is intended.

Little Rock had been sulking for days. Tallahassee was concerned because Wichita and Columbus had been freaking out a week ago and once they calmed down Little Rock was acting weird. He was afraid to push for fear she would take off again. 

He had caught some rabbits but that didn’t cheer her up. So he decided to call in the big guns.

“Reno, honey, baby, sweetheart.”

Nevada glared at him. “I am not cleaning them. Make Columbus do it.”

He smiled his most charming grin. “Reno, can you find out what’s wrong with the kid?”

“Are you referring to the young woman who saved your cute ass last week?”

“Yeah, something’s wrong. You must have noticed.”

Reno nodded. “Something is going on but she’s entitled to her privacy.”

“I don’t want her running away from home. Look, if she’s really that lonely she can bring someone into the family but no more musician pacifists.

“Sunshine, you can’t expect her to stay home forever.”

“It’s just getting more and more dangerous out there. I don’t want her by herself.”

“Babe, someday she’ll be by herself. We won’t all live forever.”

“Reno, we’re all going to die the same minute in the same fight.”

“Whatever gets you through the night.”

“Look just see if she’ll talk to you.”

Reno sighed. “I’ll ask but I won’t push.”

Reno knocked on Little Rock’s door. “Can I come in?”

“I can’t stop you. Tallahassee will kill me.”

Reno opened the door. “Look, if you’re planning on leaving, just tell him face to face. He can’t take another note.”

Little Rock frowned. “I’m not leaving. Reno, have you ever thought about having a baby?

Reno shrugged. “Not lately.”

“Well, if not now, when?”

“Never.”

“You sound like Wichita.”

Reno sat down. “Is she…..pregnant?”

“No. But she might have been and you’d think it was the end of the world.. Columbus was no better. He said he’d need a hundred more rules if they had a kid. “They wouldn’t even mention it to Tallahassee until they were sure and when she got her period she was on top of the world. I mean, I’d like to have a baby. That way I wouldn’t be the youngest.

Reno sat down. “I get it but think about having a baby in Z land” “We don’t have hospitals, sonograms, pre natal vitamins.”

“People were having kids for centuries before those things. Little Rock snapped.

“Yeah, and you want talk about infant mortality rates and how many women died in childbirth that will make a happy night.”

“But if no one has kids, the zombies win.”

“Little Rock, think about bringing a baby into this. They can’t defend themselves. They can’t run away You can’t protect them. 

“Just because Tallahassee couldn’t protect his son doesn’t mean that we couldn’t as a team.”

“If you ever say anything like that around him, I will lay you out.” Reno said seriously.

“Don’t you think he’d like to be a grandpa? Or a father again, you’re young enough to…

Reno shook her head. “No way. We still can find condoms and I take my temperature every day to make sure that doesn’t happen.”

‘But if it happened? Little Rock said sadly.

“If it happens, we’d deal with it as a family but……it would be a rough dozen or so years for all of us.”

“Zombies are getting smarter. There are fewer and fewer people. I’m scared.”

“We’re all scared. That’s how we’ve survived so long. Reno said. 

“I guess. It just sucks.”

“Truer words were never spoken, Little Rock.”


End file.
